Lune bleue
by EndolorisSectumsempra
Summary: Durant leur cinquième année à Poudlard, Lily et Severus se font prendre d'assaut par les Maraudeurs, et dès lors, Severus jure de se venger d'eux. Mais deux jours plus tard, les Maraudeurs disparaissent de la circulation. C'est la lune bleue. Un accident a eu lieu à Poudlard. Cet accident permettra-t-il à Severus de déclarer sa flamme à Lily, et d'être enfin avec elle, ensemble ?


– Non, Lily, fais attention ! Tu as mit trop de poudre de pierre de lune !

Chaque soir depuis trois mois, Lily et Severus s'entraînaient à la préparation de potions plus dures les unes que les autres, pour leurs BUSES. Cette soirée là, ils s'entraînaient tous deux à la préparation d'un philtre de Paix, potion qui leur permettrait de calmer leur tension. Le jeune Serpentard n'avait aucun mal à préparer cette potion, lui qui en préparait depuis quatre ans, au contraire de la jeune rousse qui avait plus de mal pour verser la bonne quantité de poudre de pierre de lune dans le chaudron.

Severus était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, ainsi que d'une chemise d'un blanc immaculé, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, ses cheveux sombres et gras tombant sur ses épaules. Aucune tâche ne salissait ses vêtements, tant il contrôlait ses gestes à la perfection. Même Lily, qui était pourtant très douée en potion, n'avait pu empêcher quelques gouttes de la mixture non achevée tâcher sa jupe noire.

–Pardonne-moi Severus...

Lily était fatiguée, et ailleurs. Il était rare qu'elle manque autant de concentration. La nuit tombait au-dehors, plongeant le parc de Poudlard dans les ténèbres nocturnes, et quelques rayons opalins filtraient à travers les lourds rideaux sombres qui recouvraient les meurtrières et fenêtres du cachot où chaque soir, ils venaient concocter de nouveaux élixirs. Autant Severus était plongé dans son travail, que Lily était complètement ailleurs. Elle se demandait même comment son ami pouvait être et rester aussi concentré.

–Tiens ! Hé, Prongs, viens voir qui est là !

Une voix grave semblable à un aboiement se fit entendre derrière eux, à la porte de la lugubre salle. Quand les deux amis se retournèrent, la potion chauffant dans son chaudron sur un feu bien chaud, ils purent voir un jeune garçon de quinze ans aux longs cheveux noirs, bientôt suivi d'un autre garçon aux cheveux courts, ébouriffés, et qui avait une paire de lunettes rondes sur les yeux. James Potter et Sirius Black. À pas lents, ils traversèrent tous deux l'étroite salle au sol de pierre humide, uniquement éclairée par quelques longues chandelles brûlantes et coulantes de cire, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ils furent vite rejoints par deux autres garçons, un aux longs cheveux châtains et au visage balafré, une insigne de préfet brillant sur son torse ; et l'autre grassouillet, petit, au visage terne et gras. Prongs prit confortablement, et sans gêne, place dans un des deux fauteuils de cuir rouge sombre.

–Tiens ! Snivellus et Evans ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

–Dégage Potter, avant que tu ne le regrettes, répliqua Severus d'un ton dur.

Les deux amis éclatèrent d'un rire sonore, qui résonna contre la paroi des murs de pierre. Remus se posa contre un angle de mur, tandis que Wormtail partit rejoindre Padfoot et Prongs, hilare.

–Arrêtez tous les deux, laissez-les tranquilles..., soupira le loup.

–Non, je ne crois pas Moony. Je crois plutôt qu'on va saluer ce cher et vieux Snivellus, dit Prongs.

Severus eut beau être le plus rapide à dégainer sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon, et à se lever d'un coup de sa chaise qui tomba en arrière, les deux amis le projetèrent contre un mur, d'un simple _Expelliarmus, _qui envoya voler la baguette du Serpentard dans la mainde Prongs, qui la jeta à terre. Pour être sûr que Lily n'intervienne pas, il lui jeta un _Incarcerem_ qui lui ligota poignets et chevilles.

–_Impedimenta !_

Alors que Severus tentait tant bien que mal d'attraper sa baguette, bien plus loin que sa main, son corps fut soudainement bloqué, après avoir de nouveau embrassé le mur, une légère entaille apparaissant sur son front. Wormtail se délectait du spectacle, applaudissant, frétillant. Le Serpentard fulminait de rage, et la Gryffondor tentait de défaire ses liens.

–_Levicorpus !_

Le corps de Severus se fit léger, tellement léger qu'il s'éleva dans les airs, la tête en bas, tout en se débattant furieusement. À l'arrière, Wormtail et Padfoot scandait d'un air joyeux « Snivellus crasseux ! Snivellus crasseux ! », et Moony se laissa tomber au sol, lassé. Les pans du bas de sa robe tombèrent, tout comme ses longs cheveux noirs et gras, pointant vers le sol. Le sortilège de Lévitation, le propre sortilège de Severus Snape, de lui, son créateur, eut pour effet de révéler deux jambes maigres et entaillées, ainsi qu'un caleçon grisâtre.

–On révise pour ses BUSES, Snivellus ? Demanda Prongs d'un ton mielleux, en lui pinçant le nez.

–On dirait bien, mais je pense que vu la couleur de la potion, il perd son temps !

–Potion ratée dis-tu ? Passes-en moi !

Black prit une fiole posée dans un coin de la table de chêne, et la mit dans le chaudron, pour se remplir d'un liquide gris sombre au lieu de gris argenté. Un sourire sournois aux lèvres, il l'apporta à son ami, qui la prit entre ses mains, les yeux pétillant de cruauté. Une cruauté qui redoubla lorsque, d'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître son caleçon, le révélant à moitié nu, uniquement couvert par sa robe de sorcier, et encore.

Remus remarqua vite Lily qui se débattait comme un asticot avec ses liens, et posa le livre dont il était en train de commencer la lecture, pour arracher les cordelettes d'un coup fort. Lily le remercia, et se leva, bouillante de rage, alors que Potter déversait le contenu de la fiole sur le visage de Severus, qui perdit sa couleur de blanc nacré pour noircir tel un brûlé. La potion ratée en elle-même brûlait sa peau, les trois Gryffondor riant aux éclats.

–Espèce de sale connard, enc... (un gémissement de douleur l'empêcha de finir son mot), bâtard galeux, attends que je me libère sale fils de... !

–Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche, dit Prongs d'un ton glacial. _Récurvite !_

Une myriade de bulles de savon roses jaillirent de la bouche entrouverte de Severus, et même s'il avait la tête à l'envers, le savon qui s'incrustait dans sa gorge l'étouffait presque.

–Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

Lily avait enfin réussi à se libérer entièrement des sortilèges de Ligotage que Potter lui avait lancé, et elle était désormais face à lui, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

–Tiens ! Evans ! Comment ça va ? Dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

–Je t'ai dit de le laisser tranquille. Il ne t'a rien fait !

–Ah oui, tu crois ? Répliqua-t-il.

–Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait alors ?

–Le plus gênant chez lui, vois-tu, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Les rires des deux autres garçons redoublèrent, et même, ils se tordaient, se pliaient en deux. Mais Lily, ne prêtant même pas attention à la position humiliante de son ami, fulminait de rage.

–Tu te crois très drôle, mais tu n'es qu'un abominable petite brute arrogante Potter ! LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE !

–Tes doux petits mots, je m'en moque Evans. Ça veut dire non.

–tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que sais le faire... Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

–Et toi Evans, tu n'es qu'une abominable catin juste bonne à faire les trottoirs Moldus. Retournes-y donc, sur tes trottoirs, sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe.

Lily sembla piquée au vif. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas pire que si ça avait été Severus qui l'avait insultée. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle tenta de lui jeter un maléfice de _Tarentallegro_, mais il lui fit un _Protego_.

Alors qu'à l'arrière de la jeune rousse, Severus se débattait toujours, et que sa peau brûlait sous l'effet de la potion, en désespoir de cause de ne pas pouvoir atteindre sa baguette, il parvint toujours à attraper celle de Lily, et à lancer un _Sectumsempra _au brun arrogant. Une dizaine d'entailles recouvrirent son corps et son visage, éclaboussant ses vêtements de sang frais et rouge vif, et sa chute en arrière entraîna également celle de Severus, qui tomba au sol, libéré du sortilège. Lily vint l'aider à se relever, le soulevant par le bras.

Les entailles du sortilège ne furent pas assez profondes pour le faire agoniser, et Sirius vint également aider son compagnon à se relever. Ses traits étaient crispés par la colère, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez, et ses doigts étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur Severus, mais celui-ci fut pour la première fois plus rapide, et il le stupéfixa.

–LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE !

–Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort Evans, dit Prongs d'un ton froid.

–Alors laisse-le tranquille.

Le Gryffondor soupira, fermant les yeux. Severus se plaça devant son amie, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Mais alors que Potter comptait lancer un sort à Lily, se fut le Serpentard qui fut frappé, et qui traversa une fenêtre qui vola en éclat, le faisant chuter contre un amas d'herbes folles. Au moins, il n'y avait aucune pierre.

Inquiète, la Gryffondor partit le rejoindre, les membres tremblants. Il allait bien, c'était déjà ça. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retourner vers la brute arrogante qu'était Potter,et de lui retourner une baffe phénoménale.

–Tu vas trop loin Potter ! Maintenant, dégage toi et ta bande avant que je ne te lance un sort qui t'enverra directement à Ste Mangouste !

Une nouvelle fois, Potter soupira, suivi de Wormtail et de Padfoot. Remus se leva, espérant pouvoir enfin partir. Ses espoirs se réalisèrent lorsque Potter leur dit qu'il `était temps de partir`. En se retournant vers le Serpentard, la Gryffondor vit qu'il s'était déjà relevé, avait réparé la fenêtre brisée, et cherchait une potion dans leur armoire, où étaient rangées et classées toutes les potions qu'ils avaient faites ensemble depuis cinq ans. Severus était étrangement silencieux, et en s'approchant, la rousse put voir que sa mâchoire était crispée, ses lèvres presque retroussées, et ses yeux plus noirs que jamais.

–Severus..., l'appelait-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Mais il ne répondait pas. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, il sortit une fiole d'un tiroir qui contenait un liquide fluide vert émeraude, et s'assit sur le deuxième fauteuil, tout en dé-bouchonnant la fiole. Lily, les sourcils froncés, alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le bras du fauteuil. Elle prit un morceau de tissu blanc, arrachant la bouteille des mains du Serpentard, qui la fixa d'un regard interrogateur, alors qu'elle imprégnait le tissu de la potion. Elle l'approchait de son visage noirci et brûlant, mais il se recula de sa main.

–Laisse-moi Lily.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, et épongea son visage anguleux, qui reprit peu à peu sa couleur normale. Elle avait dû croire que c'était les soins qu'elle comptait lui prodiguer qui le gênait, pensait-il. Mais au contraire, ce genre de moments, il les avait toujours attendus. Mais se faire suspendre la tête en bas dans les airs, pour se faire ôter le caleçon, était certainement l'humiliation la plus cuisante qui soit. Les doigts de Severus se crispaient, aussi serrés que sa mâchoire.

–Pardonne-moi Severus, j'aurais dû..., le supplia-t-elle, avant de se faire couper par le vert et argent.

–Non. Au contraire, merci, répliqua-t-il.

Le lendemain était la première lune de la lune bleue. Un grand événement pour les élèves de Poudlard, en particulier les première année, qui pouvait admirer une lune d'un bleu étincelant, au lieu des Moldus qui ne voyaient que deux pleines lunes parfaitement normales. Oui, chez les sorciers, grâce à leurs pouvoirs, ils pouvaient voir une lune bleue, alors que les Moldus ne voyaient pas cette belle couleur.

Il ne se passait pas une seule seconde où Lily ne lâchait Severus des yeux, et pas une seule seconde où celui-ci ne rêvait de tuer les Maraudeurs, de les retrouver, les torturer, les tuer comme jamais il n'en avait eu envie. Mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas été présents de la journée, pour une raison inconnue. Aucun des quatre, pas même Remus, cet élève modèle. Sans eux, cette douce journée d'avril était bien plus calme.

Leur soirée, Lily et Severus l'avait passée à réparer tous les dégâts qu'avaient causés James Potter lors de la veille. Alors le lendemain soir, alors qu'une lune d'un bleu doux, pur et calme étincelait au-dessus de leur tête, ils étaient dans le parc de Poudlard, assis au creux des racines d'un arbre, la jeune Gryffondor blottie dans les bras du vert et argent, à discuter.

–Et comment se fait-il qu'on ne voie plus les Maraudeurs depuis deux jours ? Demanda Severus d'un ton glacial.

–C'est la lune bleue..., répondit-t-elle d'un ton faible.

–Et alors, c'est la lune bleue pour tout le monde, mais tout le monde ne file pas à l'anglaise.

–Non mais... j'ai croisé Black tout à l'heure dans le couloir des Enchantements... apparemment, Remus serait un loup-garou.

Le jeune homme fixa la rouge et or dans ses yeux vert émeraude, les sourcils froncés. Ses lèvres bougeaient à peine.

–Comme quoi, j'avais raison depuis le début.

–Non Severus, tu ne comprends pas... Hier soir, les Maraudeurs ont été accompagner Remus... il y a eu un accident...

Le Serpentard, au mot « accident », sembla soudainement prit d'une attention soudaine pour ce qui se serait déroulé la veille. Il lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement « Continue ».

–Apparemment, Potter a voulu devenir Animagus, mais non-déclaré. Hier, quand Remus s'est transformé, il a pensé qu'il avait terminé sa phase de trois ans, mais non. Il n'a pas réussi à se transformer. Et ses entailles ont visiblement joué sur lui. En tout cas, sa tentative de métamorphose ayant raté, il a perdu énormément de temps face au loup-garou qui a en plus senti l'odeur du sang, et n'a pas pu esquiver... et...

–Et ? La hâta Severus.

–Il l'a attaqué,... ses amis n'ont rien pu faire, et... il est mort.

Lily détestait Potter de tout son être, tout comme lui ne pouvait pas la sentir, mais l'horreur de sa mort, les conditions effroyables, étaient tout pour l'horrifier, et lui briser la voix. Mais pas pour Severus. Ses profondes abysses noires étincelaient sournoisement et narquoisement, et dans sa voix on sentait qu'il se délectait de sa mort.

–Intéressant... d'autant plus que mon sortilège y a été pour quelque chose...

–Ce n'est pas drôle Severus ! James Potter a été réduit en charpie ! Black et Pettigrow étaient là, ils n'ont rien pu faire, à part regarder leur ami se faire déchiqueter par un loup-garou !

–Peut-être, mais au moins Potter est mort...

–Tu es cruel Severus. Le pire dans tout ça c'est bien Remus. Quand la lune a laissé place au soleil matinal, et qu'en baissant les yeux la première chose qu'il vit c'était le cadavre broyé et ensanglanté de son ami, et qu'en se voyant tâché de sang il comprit, ça l'a complètement détruit. Black m'a dit qu'en l'espace d'une journée il est devenu dépressif, et il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il a essayé de se suicider...

Mais Severus ne s'en souciait guère. Après tout, Lupin était un Maraudeur, et que ses amis soient en deuil ne lui importait guère. Pour lui, il n'y avait que la mort de son ennemi juré, James Potter.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers l'astre bleu pâle, entouré d'une myriade de nuages pâles. Étroitement, il serrait la main de son amie dans la sienne.

–Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point la lune bleue était belle.

–Personnellement, je la voie rouge aujourd'hui.

–Oui, mais elle est si magnifique. Tout comme toi d'ailleurs...

Les mots de Severus, prononcés d'une voix douce et rêveuse, firent monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune femme. Longtemps, elle fixa le Serpentard, le dévorant des yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

–Potter ne te tournera plus autour maintenant. Je crois que j'ai le champ libre.

–Mais il ne me tournait pas autour, nous nous détestions ! S'indigna-t-elle.

Severus tournait sa baguette de bois noir et ciselé entre ses longs doigts fins. La pensée que Lily puisse l'aimer traversa son esprit, et le fantôme d'un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Expecto Patronum. _Deux fois, il se répéta cette formule dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'un filet argenté jaillisse de sa baguette. La forme était floue, incertaine, jusqu'à ce que ses traits se dessinent : un grand cerf aux bois solides et au pelage d'argent brailla dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

La jeune femme observa longtemps la noble et belle bête, et tenta à son tour, se remémorant le jour de sa rencontre avec le jeune homme, il y a déjà cinq ans de ce jour. Une fine et agile créature opaline jaillit à son tour, une magnifique biche, et vint coller son museau à celui du cerf, comme deux humains s'embrassant.

Les joues rouges de Lily furent frappées au fer blanc, et ce fut son visage tout entier qui le fut, lorsque Severus déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres fines, la serrant contre lui. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour admettre que le baiser de Severus était bien vrai, que ce n'était pas un rêve, et elle le lui rendit tout aussi amoureusement, caressant ses joues et sa nuque. Le cœur battu et glacé de Severus Snape explosa, tant il était heureux. Lily Evans venait de répondre à son baiser. Lily Evans, la fille qu'il aimait depuis toujours.

–Lily Evans, je vous éperdument aime depuis toujours... mais vous ? Murmura-t-il.

–Je vous aime, Severus Snape, depuis la première fois que mon regard croisa le votre. Oui... je vous aime, et même pour l'éternité..., murmura la jeune rousse.

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de James Potter. Les trois Maraudeurs vivants, toujours traumatisés par l'horreur de cette nuit, étaient devenus bien silencieux. En particulier Remus, qui était devenu muet. Il avait eu besoin de tout le soutien de Padfoot pour ne pas se laisser écraser par la douleur. Lorsque Dumbledore, trois ans auparavant, avait annoncé la mort de Potter, il avait simplement dit qu'une créature l'avait attaqué alors que comme d'habitude il était sorti la nuit se pavaner, dans la Cabane Hurlante. Les rumeurs des fantômes de la vieille bâtisse ébranlée disparurent pour laisser place à quelque chose de bien pire et de bien réel : des créatures dangereusement mortelles y vivaient. Grâce à ça, Moony put tout de même rester à Poudlard finir sa scolarité, bien que plus chaotique que jamais.

Lily et Severus étaient toujours ensemble, heureux. On n'aurait put dire qui était le plus heureux : Severus, dont Lily avait accepté la demande en mariage, ou Lily, dont Severus avait demandé la main. Tous cinq avaient fini leur scolarité à Poudlard, avaient eu leurs ASPIC, et étaient majeurs et indépendants. Sans les mauvais soins de son père, Tobias Snape, Severus était devenu un jeune homme de dix-huit ans au corps solide et bien bâti, ses membres maigres désormais bien plus musclés.

Les parents Potter, Nellie et Cornélius, eurent été les premiers avertis de la mort de leur fils. Le dernier héritier de la famille de sang-pur Gryffondor. Oui, car quelques jours plus tard, sa mère mourut de chagrin, et quelques mois plus tard, toujours anéanti par la douleur de la perte de sa femme et de son enfant, Cornélius, un Auror, a perdu tout contrôle sur lui-même, et fut tué par un Mangemort. Les Potter ne faisaient désormais plus que partie de lointains souvenirs brumeux.

En fin octobre, le soir du 31 plus précisément, la communauté magique fêta le mariage de Severus et Lily Snape. Malgré la présence de Sirius, Remus et Peter (Lily ayant réussi à convaincre son époux malgré son refus), la fête était très tranquille. Le mariage eut lieu dans une sombre clairière en pleine forêt, protégée par plusieurs sortilèges, deux longues tables drapés de blanc étaient aux deux extrémités du périmètre, en même temps que des citrouilles au sourire grimaçant volaient dans les airs, différents plats et gourmets de réception goûteux recouvraient les tables. La jeune mariée avait tenu à ce que la soirée se déroule dans quelques conditions d'Halloween, en plus des décorations d'un blanc pur, mais Severus avait refusé. Il avait dit que la présence de rats, de loups, de chiens noirs, de deux chauves-souris et d'une diablesse suffisait à faire une atmosphère d'Halloween. Deux chauves-souris car Eileen Prince, la mère du fiancé, avait également été invitée. Seul Tobias Snape, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, et Charlotte Evans, la mère décédée de Lily, manquaient à l'appel. Tous les invités, qui à part les trois Maraudeurs et Eileen, comptaient Albus Dumbledore, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy (Tu as bien invité tes amis, pourquoi pas moi ? avait rappliqué Severus), Horace Slughorn leur professeur préféré, et le père de Lily : Charles ; étaient là, impatients.

Les Malefoy n'étaient venus que parce que Severus les avait invités, mais ce n'était pas parce que c'était le mariage de leur ami qu'il n'en étaient pas moins pressés de partir. Pour eux, le mariage avec les dits `Sang-de-Bourbe`, était la pire chose qui pouvait être, après le mariage avec les Moldus. Au contraire des autres invités, qui étaient tous impatients. Même Sirius, qui aurait préféré qu'elle se marie avec Prongs bien qu'ils se détestaient, et Remus, un sourire éclairant son visage terne, gris et fatigué, éteint depuis bien longtemps.

Le fiancé était déjà à l'autel, devant le prêtre, un petit homme au ventre rebondi. Il était vêtu, malgré lui, d'un costard d'un blanc distinct, choisi par Lily, s'accordant à sa peau blanche comme le marbre, et ses longs cheveux d'un noir profond qui tombaient sur ses épaules solides. Malgré son impatience, un très fin et léger sourire illuminait son visage anguleux. Ses doigts longs et fins s'entrelaçaient comme des crochets, se retenant comme il le pouvait de se les tordre. Mais dans une douce musique à l'orgue et au violon, la fiancée arriva d'un pas léger, droite, mais angoissée. Elle était vêtue de la robe que lui avait offerte Severus pour le mariage : une longue robe blanche au buste de perles à la couleur nacrée, et aux fines broderies, un rideau de robe de tissu de soie douce et fine traînant derrière elle. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient librement dans son dos, sur sa poitrine et ses épaules, soigneusement bouclés. Le teint rouge vif, elle avançait tranquillement, tandis que le disque changea pour une autre musique, de son musicien Moldu préféré, du nom d'Elfman.

_Oh, oh, the bride is here, _

_She's waited for this day_

_For many a year,_

_For this day, for this day,_

_Our hopes and our pride, _

_The bride is here,_

_Here comes the bride,_

_Here comes the bride,_

_Here comes the bride,_

_For this day, for this day,_

_Will last forever_

_And all of her friends,_

_Will work together_

_To make it the perfect day,_

_She's always dreamed_

_Our hopes and our pride,_

_Our bride, our lovely bride._

–Severus_.., _murmura-t-elle discrètement en reconnaissant la chanson_._

Son fiancé lui tendit la main lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, et malgré qu'elle était légèrement tremblante, elle la serra dans la sienne avec douceur. Le prêtre fit ses habituels sermons de mariage, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers Severus.

–Severus Tobias Snape, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse ici présente, Lily Evans ? Lui dit-il d'un ton solennel.

Le brun serrait étroitement les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes, la fixant dans les yeux. Lily y décela une lueur de provocation, comme il faisait toujours avec elle, et qu'elle traduit comme « Oh je ne sais pas... je devrais y réfléchir... ». La jeune fiancée lui répondit par une moue des lèvres. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde, en un laps de quelques seconde.

–J'accepte, ici et maintenant, pour l'éternité.

Une larme brilla et roula dans les yeux verts émeraudes de Lily, qui sursauta presque quand le prêtre s'adressa à elle, de sa voix grave et chaude.

–Lily Evans, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Severus Tobias Snape, ici présent ?

Elle hésita presque à rendre la pareille à Severus, qui la regardait intensément. Elle avait la gorge nouée, les yeux humides. Elle qui pensait qu'elle serait forte et courageuse à la cérémonie, c'était raté.

–Je le veux, pour toujours.

Le brun passa un anneau d'or serti d'une émeraude au doigt de sa femme, qui elle-même passa le double de cet anneau au doigt de son époux, pour qu'enfin ils puissent s'embrasser fougueusement. Des applaudissements résonnèrent de partout, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues creuses d'Eileen Prince, tandis que Dumbledore, vêtu d'une longue robe bleu nuit, vint les féliciter, et que les Malefoy restaient dans l'ombre.

Severus était bien plus qu'heureux, bien plus qu'euphorique. Son cœur explosait de bonheur, encore plus que le jour où lui et Lily s'étaient embrassés. Ils auraient toute la vie, l'éternité. Ils fonderaient une famille et seraient heureux. Ils vivraient ensemble dans une grande maison où leurs enfants pourront jouer librement et découvrir le monde sorcier. Rien ne pourrait gâcher leur bonheur.

Le banquet de mariage s'était déroulé à merveille, comme si les époux avaient trouvés une lampe avec à l'intérieur un génie qui avait exaucé tous leurs souhaits pour leur mariage. Severus avait absolument tout fait pour que tout soit parfait. Même les Malefoy, bien que restreints, s'étaient joints un minimum. Mais ce qu'il voulait encore plus parfait que la cérémonie était bien leur voyage de noces. Il avait dépensé sans compter pour leur lune de miel, tout autant qu'il n'avait pas compté pour la robe de Lily, le banquet, les décorations, les anneaux... et il comptait bien faire de même pour ce voyage. Il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Même aller dans un endroit qu'il haïssait : la plage. Oui, car c'est dans un île perdue des Caraïbes que le jeune marié avait décidé d'emmener son épouse. Mais ce n'était pas comme si il allait bronzer sur un transat comme un vulgaire Moldu, non. Une île perdue des Caraïbes, car elle était réservée aux sorciers : pour cause, elle était ensorcelée, et avait à la fois une température chaude et glacée.

Ce soir là, le lendemain de leurs épousailles, Lily et Severus dormaient calmement, la jeune mariée contre le torse fort de son mari, après une chaude nuit. Même endormis, leur corps suaient abondement. La chambre était une pièce ni vaste ni étroite, faiblement éclairée par une lampe Moldue. Un grand lit à baldaquins d'ébène noir, aux lourds draps fushia était positionné contre un mur, où les deux époux Snape dormaient paisiblement. Du moins Severus, Lily n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, trop occupée à dévorer Severus du regard, et à caresser le tissu de la lingerie fine qu'il lui avait offerte. Elle se releva, pour se poser au-dessus de lui, et déposa de fins et langoureux baisers sur ses lèvres. Mais d'un geste brusque, il plaça l'arrière de son coude sur sa nuque, et l'attira à lui. Le cœur de la jeune rousse,de peur, rata plusieurs battements, alors que Severus souriait narquoisement.

–Pardonne mes réflexes.

–Tes réflexes ? Bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle. Je croyais que tu dormais ?

–C'était vrai jusqu'à ce que tu ne m'embrasses.

–Je t'ai réveillé ? Pauvre petit.

–Je ne m'en plains pas.

Lily se blotti amoureusement, comblée, contre Severus, un large sourire aux lèvres. Même le ténébreux souriait. Ses projets de devenir Mangemort s'étaient envolés depuis longtemps.

Les mois passèrent, l'automne défilait, ses feuilles rouges et oranges disparaissant dans l'horizon pour laisser place à un paysage gelé et sans vie, couvert d'un manteau d'un blanc immaculé : l'hiver était là. Severus avait trouvé une petite maison dans un village appelé Godric's Hollow, où lui et Lily vivaient depuis deux mois. C'était une maison ni trop riche, ni trop pauvre, mais qui convenait parfaitement à leur petite famille, qui recevrait bientôt deux nouveaux locataires : Lily était enceinte. La jeune femme, au ventre qui commençait déjà à prendre de l'ampleur pour ces deux premiers mois, passait son temps à se reposer, selon les ordres de son époux. Lui, en un coup de baguette, avait déjà fini de tout installer dans la demeure, bien que ce n'était pas très difficile, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose. Le village moyenâgeux avait beau ne pas être des plus riches, il l'était déjà rien qu'historiquement : non seulement car il avait été bâti par Godric Gryffondor lui-même, mais également car Bathilda Tourdesac, la plus grande historienne de la magie du siècle, y vivait. Elle était même la voisine de quelques maisons des Snape, et Lily s'était déjà liée d'amitié à elle.

Les jours passaient, et déjà les décorations de Noël décoraient les rues, les petits jardins et les chaleureuses maisons du village ; les Moldus chantaient gaiement la naissance du Seigneur, sous les râlements de Severus (qui, évidement, n'avait rien du parfait croyant) ; et le son des cloches de l'église résonnait. Le jeune homme, dévoué envers sa femme et ses futurs enfants, avait contacté Dumbledore pour un travail de professeur à Poudlard. Il avait bien évidement postulé pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais dans son bureau, le vieux directeur se montrait réticent à cette idée : il savait à quel point Severus était attiré par la magie noire. Horace Slughorn avait posté sa démission pour la fin de l'année, pour pouvoir enfin avoir sa retraite, et cela arrangeait bien Dumbledore : le jeune homme était certainement l'un des meilleurs éléments en potions que Poudlard n'avait jamais eu, depuis sa fondation, et il pourrait très bien prendre ce poste.

Lily devait passer l'après-midi et la soirée chez Tourdesac, tandis que Severus devait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard à l'auberge de la Tête de Sanglier, pour son entretien avec Dumbledore. La future mère ne put résister à l'envie de passer l'écharpe d'étoffe noire au cou de Severus, alors qu'il se vêtait de son lourd manteau noir par-dessus sa redingote.

–Bonne chance..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix chaude.

–À tout à l'heure...

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune rousse, et deux sur son ventre, lui arrachant un léger sourire attendri et amusé. Puis, fermant la porte derrière lui, il sortit.

Au-dehors, d'épais flocons de neige blanche tombaient, brouillant son chemin. Ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la couche de manteau blanc, et il dû se recouvrir le visage de son écharpe pour ne pas avoir de flocons plein les yeux et le visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il transplana, pour se retrouver sur une place tout aussi enneigée, où quelques passants marchaient emmitouflés dans leurs couches de vêtements, et où des marchands déneigeaient le seuil de leur boutique. Seule la miteuse boutique sombre située à l'extrémité de la ruelle intéressait Severus : la Tête de Sanglier, où il avait rendez-vous avec le sage et vénérable directeur de l'école de sorcellerie.

En entrant, il ne vit rien d'autre que quelques tables poussiéreuses et branlantes, une vieille chèvre marchant dans un coin, un vieux barman au ventre rebondi qui essuyait des chopes avec un torchon crasseux, et un autre homme aux cheveux roussis et à l'air ivre et drogué tant il était cerné et que sa tête tournait, qu'il reconnut comme étant Mondingus Fletcher. N'y prêtant aucune intention, il gravit les marches de pierre sale et crasseuse, montant à l'étage. Le-dit étage était encore plus miteux que la salle du dessous. Le bois était craquant, des rats courraient dans les coins, longeant les murs pour retourner dans leurs trous respectifs, des toiles d'araignée bien plus grosses que la norme tapissant les murs d'un peu partout. Il ne devait même pas y avoir une dizaine de chambres, tant c'était étroit. En cherchant la pièce où était Dumbledore, il entendit à travers l'entrebâillement d'une qu'il était déjà en plein entretien.

Severus entreprit d'attendre à côté de la porte, d'attendre que Dumbledore ait fini, avec cette femme. Une femme dont la voix s'aggrava étrangement, devenant plus rauque, comme plongée dans une sorte de transe. Les sourcils froncés, sa curiosité fut piquée au vif, et il ne put résister à l'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

–_Les enfants qui ont le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approchent.. ils naîtront de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, ils seront nés lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres les marquera comme ses égaux mais ils auront un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... _

La voix qui semblait être sortie d'outre-tombe continua de parler lentement, mais Severus ne put entendre la suite, car une main puissante lui empoigna le creux de l'épaule, et le brusqua grossièrement. En se retournant, le jeune homme reconnut le barman, le teint rouge de colère.

–On écoute aux portes ? cria-t-il.

–Lâchez-moi, espèce de vieux dégénéré ! Riposta-t-il.

–C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Dans un claquement de porte sourd, Albelforth ouvrit la porte de la chambre où étaient Albus et la femme. Le directeur à la longue barbe argentée se tourna vivement vers le barman, tandis que Sybille Trelawney sortit de sa transe, pour regarder alternativement les deux hommes.

–Vous avez un espion qui écoute aux portes !

–Je ne suis pas un espion, et je n'écoute pas aux portes !

–Alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à l'instant, hein ?

–J'avais rendez-vous avec Albus Dumbledore !

La diseuse de bonne aventure semblait perdue, et affichait un regard ridiculement stupide derrière ses larges lunettes rondes qui lui donnait un air de libellule. Cette paire de lunettes ne manqua pas de lui rappeler feu-James Potter, qui, malgré sa haine envers lui, ses traits se faisaient de plus en plus flous dans son esprit.

Dumbledore gardait les sourcils froncés, mais ne faisait que confiance en ce jeune homme, si bien qu'il demanda à son frère de le relâcher.

–Sybille, je vous remercie pour votre venue, je vous recontacterais très bientôt !

–Merci monsieur le directeur, j'espère avoir enfin trouvé un sage homme capable d'apprécier le noble art de la divination et du don de troisième œil !

Après un serrement de mains, elle sortit de la pièce, suivie du barman. Ce qu'aucun des quatre ne sut, c'était qu'une autre personne avait assisté à la scène.

Albus fit signe de tête à Severus de s'asseoir sur la chaise de pin ébréché. Le jeune homme était stressé, énervé, frustré de ce qui venait de se passer. `Espion...`, avait craché le vieil homme. Non. Il n'était pas un espion.

–Alors Severus, que c'est-il passé ?

–Un simple malentendu ! Répondit-il d'un ton furieux. Je venais d'arriver à la Tête de Sanglier, et en montant je vous ai cherché. Quand j'ai compris que vous aviez déjà un entretien en cours, j'ai attendu dans le couloir que vous finissiez, mais ce vieux fou est arrivé, et m'a accusé d'écouter aux portes !

Albus le fixa longuement, de ses yeux d'un bleu perçant. Il le croyait, il savait que Severus Snape n'était pas un Mangemort. Il était marié, il allait être père, et il s'était détourné de ces idées depuis bien longtemps déjà. Du moins aux dires de Lily. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs rejoint depuis un an l'Ordre du Phénix, cette organisation secrète fondée par Dumbledore lui-même pour mettre fin à Lord Voldemort. Jamais elle ne se serait mariée à un Mangemort, même si elle l'aimait.

–Je vous crois Severus, finit-il par dire de sa voix étrangement calme. Mais avant que nous ne commencions l'entrevue qui est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose : qu'avez-vous entendu ?

–Presque rien, à cause de ce barman. Juste une voix grave et étrange qui disait que deux enfants auraient le pouvoir de mettre fin au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Longtemps, Dumbledore le fixa, réfléchissant. Fallait-il prendre le risque de laisser ce morceau de prophétie entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, même quelqu'un comme Severus ? C'était un risque à prendre, de toute façon, il était déjà trop tard.

–Bien. Alors je vous demanderais de taire ce que vous avez entendu à qui que ce soit. Même à Lily. Cela ne doit pas se faire savoir.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ce fut un Severus fier et jovial qui quitta Pré-au-Lard pour retourner chez lui, à Godric's Hollow. Il avait réussi à décrocher le poste de professeur de potions, bien que frustré de ne pas avoir eu celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En rentrant chez lui, il put voir Lily confortablement allongée dans le canapé rouge sombre, à demi somnolente. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se réveilla instantanément, un large sourire impatient aux lèvres. Severus, ou plutôt le professeur Snape désormais, ne traîna pas à ôter ses vêtements enneigés : sa lourde cape, sa redingote, ses chaussures, et son écharpe ; qu'il posa près du feu ronronnant dans la cheminée, que Lily avait allumé. S'allongeant à son tour dans le sofa, la jeune rousse vint se blottir contre lui, se posant sur son bras.

–Alors Severus, comment ça c'est passé ?

–Il n'y a plus de Severus désormais. C'est professeur Snape, miss Snape.

Un sourire narquois illuminait son visage glacé, et Lily, frappée par la foudre bien qu'elle savait que son époux avait toutes les chances de décrocher ce poste de professeur, le félicita par plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres.

–Alors maintenant, comme on a dit, tu vas venir avec moi jusqu'en Écosse. Puis on va louer une maison à Pré-au-Lard, où tu emménageras avec les enfants pour l'année scolaire. Et puis en dehors de mes heures de cours, je serais uniquement avec vous... Non ?

Lily sourit tendrement, ses yeux verts étincelant pétillant, en même temps que le reflet des flammes ardentes de la cheminée caressait son doux visage pâle. Ce fut au tour de Severus d'embrasser son épouse, la future mère de ses enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous deux, insouciants, heureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

–AÏE ! AÏÏÏE ! Pitié, relâchez-moi ! Je vous dit, je n'ai rien entendu !

Depuis belle lurette déjà, la neige avait fondu sur les parvis de pierre des ruelles de Godric's Hollow. Un soleil éclatant brillait au-dessus des toits des maisons, dans un vaste ciel bleu, en ce début de mois de juillet. Mais le ciel n'était pas bleu pour tout le monde ce jour là, et en particulier pour Mondingus Fletcher, qui était prisonnier au Manoir Serpentard, la demeure de Lord Voldemort. Les Mangemorts, tous vêtus de longue cape et ayant tous le visage masqué par un masque de métal ciselé, le torturait. Ils savaient qu'il avait été à la Tête de Sanglier le jour où Albus Dumbledore y était.

–Tu sais quelque chose, immonde vermine crasseuse ! Tu étais là ! Dis-nous ce que tu sais !

Les fidèles serviteurs de Lord Voldemort l'avait enfermé dans l'un des plus obscurs cachots du manoir, et depuis dix-huit heures, ils le torturait. Bellatrix Lestrange, une grande femme de vingt ans hautaine, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux lourdes paupières, s'en chargeait la première. Elle se vengerait. Elle était arrivée trop tard, elle, la plus fidèle et la meilleure Mangemort de Voldemort. Elle n'avait rien entendu de la discussion de Dumbledore avec la femme. Elle ne savait même pas qui étaient les deux autres personnes : la personne qui est arrivée en faisant un carnage impossible, et la femme. Mais pour Bellatrix, l'homme était Fletcher. Fletcher, qui avait dit avoir entendu parler d'une discussion à propos de deux personnes qui seraient capables de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

–Je vous dit depuis un bail déjà que j'étais pas là ! C'était un autre homme qui a espionné la discussion ! J'y suis pour rien dans votre histoire, moi je fais juste mon petit commerce, moi je veux rien avoir à faire dans des histoires avec les Mangemorts ! brailla-t-il de sa voix grasse.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. Ding' était connu pour sa lâcheté. En fin de compte, peut-être disait-il vrai. Lentement, sa longue et lourde robe noire balayant le sol poussiéreux, elle s'avança, pour dégainer sa dague dans un sifflement d'argent. Sous le regard horrifié et globuleux de l'escroc, elle plaça la lame sous la large gorge.

–Qui était-ce ?

–Je le connais pas ce gars, tout s'que j'sais moi c'est que c'était un jeune gars de vingt ans même pas. Il avait une alliance au doigt !

Ce fut au tour de la Mangemort de brailler. Ding' n'avait bien évidement rien remarqué d'autre que les objets de valeur qu'il pouvait bien avoir sur lui. Elle lui lança un regard noir et menaçant, qui le força à continuer.

–Il avait les cheveux tout gras et tout noirs, et était habillé tout en noir. Et, et, il avait un gros nez aussi ! Et y'avait Dumbledore qui disait qu'il avait une femme qu'avait engrossé !

Bellatrix écarquilla ses yeux noirs, pour se tourner lentement vers les quelques Mangemorts qui la précédait. De lourds pas descendirent les marches de pierre, et plus les secondes passèrent, plus la forme d'un homme au visage blanc comme la mort, au nez inexistant, au crâne chauve, et aux deux iris rouge vif, apparut dans les ténèbres.

–Quelles sont les nouvelles ? A-t-il enfin révélé ce qui a été dit ? dit-il de sa voix glacée.

Lucius Malefoy, ses longs cheveux d'un blond platine tombant sur son visage dans une cascade, surgit des ténèbres, après une révérence.

–Non, Maître. Il... en faites nous nous sommes trompé de personne. Il s'agirait en faites de Severus Snape.

Lily dormait paisiblement sur le dos, la main sur son ventre. Son ventre qui avait bien triplé de volume, qui était désormais d'une taille impressionnante, et où les futurs jumeaux cognaient de plus en plus fort. À la fin du mois, elle accoucherait. Elle accoucherait enfin après tous ces longs mois d'attente. De larges sourires se dessinaient sur son visage à chaque fois qu'elle imaginait un garçon aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux noirs, au teint pâle et au petit nez crochu ; et une fille aux cheveux roux auburn, et aux yeux vert émeraude, dans ses bras à elle et à Severus.

Quant à lui, il était dans la cuisine, assit dans une chaise, à boire du thé acide de citron et à lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Il allait bien. Lily allait bien. Les futurs enfants que bientôt il tiendrait dans ses bras allaient bien. Tout allait bien. Dans deux mois, il irait rejoindre Poudlard, accompagné de sa femme et de ses enfants. Et tout irait bien.

La cuisine était baignée d'une douce lumière chaude, au grand comble du futur professeur. Professeur Snape. Ce nouveau nom sonnait encore avec étrangeté dans son esprit. Mais combien de fois Lily l'avait appelée de la sorte dans leur adolescence, toujours convaincue qu'il finirait professeur ? En tout cas, là-bas, il apprendrait aux élèves à le respecter. Même s'il devait être dur, froid et cynique avec eux, ce n'était pas une bande d'enfants maigrichons et arrogants qui ne savaient même pas pratiquer la magie qui lui marcherait sur les pieds.

Un hibou traversa l'ouverture de la fenêtre, pour venir se déposer sur la table, une missive enroulée autour d'une serre. Une missive écrite à l'encre noire, et d'une écriture fine et gracieuse. Après avoir prit la lettre, l'oiseau s'envola par là où il était entré, tandis que Severus lisait attentivement le message. Un message qui le mit dans sa colère la plus noire et un grand désarroi. Un message qui lui donna envie de sortir prendre l'air, après en avoir laissé un pour Lily. Mais à peine eut-il eu le temps de transplaner du palier de sa maison jusqu'au chemin de Traverse, qu'une horde de silhouettes vêtues de longues capes noires et au visage masqué par un masque glacé l'encerclèrent. L'une d'elles, aux allures beaucoup plus féminines, s'avança vers lui, et fit d'un glissement de baguette, disparaître son masque, révélant le visage pâle et creux, reconnaissable entre mille, de Bellatrix Lestrange.

–Snape ! dit-elle de sa voix la plus cassante. Comme on se retrouve ! Voilà longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus !

Les doigts de Severus se crispèrent tellement que son alliance laissa une profonde marque sur son annulaire. Sans même qu'il ne puisse l'éviter, la jeune psychopathe lui attrapa le bras, et tous transplanèrent en même temps, dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

Le sortilège de Transplanage les amena tous dans un vaste salle à peine éclairée, dans laquelle reposait à son centre une longue table de métal noir. Une grande cheminée au feu bleuté crépitant et ronronnant chauffant froidement la pièce, éclairait de face une grande silhouette élancée. Severus fut jeté à terre, contre un pied de la table, mais il se releva sans peine. La silhouette se retourna, révéla le sombre et blanc visage de serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui s'adressa à lui d'une voix glacée et sifflante.

–Severus Snape. Nos chemins se rencontrent enfin.

–J'aurais préféré qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais, répliqua-t-il.

Mais le Lord Noir éclata d'un rire glacé, avant de lui jeter un sort qui le releva totalement, et le plaqua contre un angle de la table.

–Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

–Non, je ne crois pas.

En faites, si, et il savait pertinemment quoi. Quelqu'un avait dû dénoncer sa présence à la Tête de Sanglier. De plus, si Abelforth l'avait accusé d'être un espion, c'est que tous s'attendaient à la présence d'un espion.

–Oh que si. Des informations qui me sont précieuses, et que tu vas me donner. _Révèle-moi la prophétie._

–Je ne vous la donnerai pas.

–Dois-je te torturer, te tuer ? Je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles. Après tout, ton épouse de Sang-de-Bourbe ne va t-elle pas bientôt accoucher des enfants que tu lui a fait ?

Des rires jaunes et des rires amusés s'élevèrent des quatre coins du vaste salon. Mais Severus ne fléchit pas pour autant. Au contraire, il gardait une stature hautaine. Si Voldemort avait tant besoin de cette prophétie, il ne la donnerait pas. Même si préférant rester neutre de tout camp il avait refusé d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix, il ne donnerait pas ces informations si précieuses. Alors le Lord Noir sortit une longue baguette en bois d'if blanc, qu'il pointa sur Severus.

–ENDOLORIS !

Malgré la douleur qui lui fit fléchir les jambes, ses genoux cognant contre le sol de carrelage dallé, il tentait de rester droit, bien que ses muscles se crispaient. Mais la douleur était telle qu'il lâcha un hurlement, sous les rires hystériques de Bellatrix. Trois fois, Voldemort arrêta. Trois fois, il tenta de lui arracher les mots de la bouche. Mais trois fois, Severus resta de marbre.

–Apportez le python ! Ordonna-t-il.

Quelques Mangemorts se précipitèrent vers l'entrée d'un glauque cachot, pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, une cage aux barreaux de fer flottant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Severus toujours à genoux, le souffle court, vit la cage se déposer sur la table, à son bord. Dans un grincement, elle s'ouvrit lentement, laissant sortir un long serpent aux anneaux ondulants et au corps gracile. Avec grâce et légèreté, il s'éleva, fixant de ses deux billes d'acier noir l'homme en noir. Le python réticulé était d'un noir d'encre, et les motifs sur son dos d'un rouge sanguin profond. Sa tête triangulaire s'approchait dangereusement du long nez crochu de Severus.

–Sais-tu, Severus Snape, tu peux toujours éviter une mort effroyable en devenant un Mangemort. Mais avant de dire jamais, ta mère, Eileen Prince, ne vient donc t-elle pas de se faire tuer par des Aurors ? N'aurais-tu pas envie de la venger ?

La douce pensée de pouvoir venger sa tendre mère, sauvagement tuée le matin même pas des Aurors du ministère, traversa son esprit. Venger Eileen. Rejoindre les Mangemorts, son rêve d'adolescence. Mais n'avait-il pas tourné la page le jour où James Potter était mort, et que Lily s'était jetée dans ses bras ? Ne l'avait-elle pas remis dans le droit chemin, loin de tous ces Serpentard qui voulaient faire de lui un Mangemort ? Ne lui avait-elle pas apprit à oublier la vengeance ? Ne lui avait-elle pas apprit à sourire, plutôt que de sourire sadiquement ? Ne lui avait-elle pas apprit qu'il valait bien mieux que toutes ces brutes assoiffées de sang ? N'avait-il pas lui-même deux enfants qui méritaient de connaître un père neutre, sans ténébreux tatouage sur l'avant-bras, ni de sang sur les mains ? Ne serait-il pas obligé de tuer sa propre femme et ses propres enfants si il devenait un Mangemort ?

–Non. C'est dommage que l'enfer n'existe pas. Je vous aurait bien envoyés au _DIABLE _! cracha-t-il avec hargne et mépris.

Il s'attendit à ce que la sentence du baiser mortel du serpent s'abatte pour lui. Il ne ferma pas les yeux. C'était les lâches qui fermaient les yeux devant la mort. Et il était tout sauf un lâche. Mais à l place, il sentit un corps ondulant serrer et s'enrouler toujours plus fort autour de lui. L'étreinte fatale ? Peut-être pas. Le python ne le serrait pas assez fort. Il s'enroula jusqu'à ce que sa tête triangulaire à la langue bifide sortant de sa bouche soit au niveau de celle de Severus. Longtemps, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, attendant. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que son esprit se vide de toute pensée. Jusqu'à ce que l'image du salon sombre et luxueux du manoir s'évapore et ne devienne plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Jusqu'à ce que l'image d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux sombre, au visage pâle et souriant apparaisse. Elle était mince ; elle ne portait pas d'enfants. Mais elle n'en avait pas pour autant dans les bras. Elle souriait, tandis que Severus s'approchait d'elle, trop heureux de la retrouver en parfaite santé. Il la serra dans ses bras, amoureux, approchant déjà ses lèvres pour la couvrir de baisers. Mais il se méfiait. Et il n'alla pas plus loin. Des larmes roulèrent dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme, en voyant la méfiance que lui portait son époux.

–Severus... tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Il restait de marbre et de glace.

–Severus... tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

–Je t'aimerais toujours, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Lily déposa un fin baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle posa ses mains fines et douces sur ses épaules, pour le fixer intensément du regard.

–Tu me fais confiance ?

–Je te ferais toujours confiance.

–Alors dis-moi... qu'as-tu entendu le jour de ton entretien avec Dumbledore ?

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, comme poussé par un élan infernal, il récita mot à mot tout ce qu'il avait entendu, comme une poésie.

–_Les enfants qui ont le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approchent.. ils naîtront de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, ils seront nés lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur __des Ténèbres les marquera comme ses égaux mais ils auront un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... _

La jeune rousse relâcha son étreinte, et se recula dans le paysage d'un blanc laiteux. Aucun son ne sortait de la bouche du jeune homme, qui la suppliait de rester. Mais elle disparut dans l'obscurité blanche. Tout comme le décor, qui reprit sa forme d'origine, petit à petit.

–Merci Severus, dit une voix glacée.

Lorsque l'interpellé rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, comme sonné par le gong, ce ne fut que pour s'apercevoir que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une vile illusion. Le serpent l'avait hypnotisé. Et il avait révélé la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

–Très pratique les pythons hypnotiseurs, n'est-ce pas ? Ils peuvent créer l'illusion en une personne, de l'être le plus cher que cette personne aie. Grâce à ça, ils peuvent guider chacun de ses pas : ils pourraient se jeter un Avada Kedavra tout seul, se jeter d'une falaise, ou même... révéler tout ce qu'il veut, continua-t-il d'un ton narquois. Mangemorts !

Les dits Mangemorts levèrent tous leurs têtes vers lui, le cœur battant.

–Cherchez moi un homme et une femme qui m'ont trois fois défiés ! Cherchez donc du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il faut qu'ils aient deux enfants, ou un, peut-être qu'il s'agit d'autres parents pour le deuxième, mais qu'ils soient nés fin juillet !

Bellatrix, à moitié debout, à moitié en pleine révérence, s'avança telle une bossue vers son Maître.

–Maître ! Peut-être s'agit-il des Londubat ? Vous savez, ces Aurors que j'ai rendu fous à force de les torturer. Ils ont un fils né fin juillet, et ils sont de l'Ordre !

–Ou peut-être les Snape, rajouta un autre Mangemort à la voix beaucoup plus grave. Il paraît que la Sang-de-Bourbe va accoucher de deux jumeaux à la fin du mois.

–Oui... la Sang-de-Bourbe est aussi de l'Ordre, et par trois fois, elle m'a défié, continua Voldemort. Quant à ce cher Severus, il vient par trois fois de me défier, et en face...

Perdu, déboussolé, bouche bée, Severus se sentit faire une chute sans fin dans une crevasse noire et éternelle.

Une semaine plus tard, au prix d'efforts surhumains, Severus parvint à s'échapper du manoir aux tortures. Le bras à moitié arraché par la torture, les jambes tremblantes et manquant de fléchir à chaque pas, le front dégoulinant de sueur, il arriva sur le parvis de Godric's Hollow. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris sa décision. Il allait tuer les Snape.

L'homme en noir s'écroula sur le palier de la maison de pierre dans un grand fracas, épuisé, torturé. Il s'écroula et ferma les yeux, le souffle court.

Lily était inquiète. Severus lui avait laissé un simple message comme quoi il s'absentait pour l'après-midi. Mais par la suite, elle avait trouvé la lettre de MacGonagall, de la part de Dumbledore, qui lui avait annoncé le meurtre de sa mère, Eileen Prince, de la main d'Aurors. Elle l'avait sciemment attendu, pressée de le voir franchir la porte, un air abattu sur le visage peut-être, mais en meilleur état. Mais il n'était pas revenu. Trois jours, elle l'avait attendu, inquiète. Et le quatrième, elle lut dans la Gazette que des Mangemorts étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse au même moment que Severus était sorti y aller. Elle avait lut qu'ils avaient tués et enlevés de nombreuses personnes. Dont son époux. Fusillée par la peur et l'angoisse, son premier réflexe eut été de contacter l'Ordre. Mais ils n'avaient aucune trace de lui.

Dans le creux du fauteuil, à contempler un grand feu ronronnant dans la cheminée de pierre, Lily retenait ses larmes. Une semaine, sans aucune nouvelle. Durant cette semaine, ce fut Molly Weasley qui vint s'occuper d'elle. Le treize juillet. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait accoucher. Ses contractions redoublaient. Et avec la peur de savoir Severus mort, rien ne s'arrangeait. Ses paupières commencèrent à tomber, à s'écrouler sous l'effet du stress et de la fatigue. Mais elle se redressa en sursaut lorsqu'un lourd fracas se fit entendre derrière elle, comme un corps tombé violemment contre la porte d'entrée. Avec difficulté, elle se leva, tenant son ventre, prenant sa baguette posée sur la table, et se dirigea avec lenteur jusqu'à la porte. En l'ouvrant, elle ne vit rien ni personne. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux, entendant un lourd gémissement.

–Severus !

À ses pieds, elle ne put que voir le corps inanimé de son époux, la redingote déchirée et tâchée de sang. Ne pouvant se baisser, elle dû user de sa baguette pour le faire léviter jusqu'au large canapé. Dans un sortilège d'Attraction, une bassine d'eau glacée et une serviette se déposèrent sur la table basse, tandis que d'un coup de baguette, Lily ôta la redingote et la chemise d'un blanc rougeoyant de Severus. Il respirait. Difficilement certes, mais il respirait. Il avait l'air d'avoir été torturé. Avec douceur, elle épongea son front suant, et l'y déposa, pour prendre un morceau de parchemin et une des longues plumes de corbeau de Severus, et donna la missive au hibou noir comme l'ébène des deux époux, qui s'envola par la fenêtre.

Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, dont Dumbledore, avaient accouru jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Ils ont put aider Lily à le monter jusqu'à la chambre de l'étage, et à lui procurer les soins nécessaires, jusqu'à son réveil. Après un long repos, ce fut la gorge nouée qu'il leur expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé : l'embuscade, son enlèvement, Voldemort, les espions, la prophétie, le python, sa torture... Quelques jours après, après de longues réunions, la décision fut vite prise : il fallait protéger les Snape.

Le trente-et-un juillet soir, Lily accoucha des deux jumeaux : une fille et un garçon. Leur fille, qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler Lilium, était le portrait craché de son père : elle avait les cheveux d'un noir intense, un nez qui se faisait crochu, des joues creuses, un teint pâle, mais avait les mêmes yeux, au détail près, de sa mère. Leur fils, Harry, était tout son contraire : il avait les cheveux courts et roux auburn, un teint entre le rose et le pâle, les joues minces, mais avait les yeux noirs de Severus. Et Lily qui était persuadée persuadée du contraire !

À la rentrée scolaire, Severus prit son poste de maître des potions. Évidement, il fut suivi de Lily et des deux enfants, qui avaient déjà plus d'un mois. Autant Harry était sage, que Lilium ne ratait jamais une occasion de faire les quatre cent coups. Mais pour leur sécurité, ils prirent tous trois place dans la chambre de Severus, ancien cachot où Lily et Severus allaient chaque soir préparer des potions, au lieu d'emménager à Pré-au-Lard. Comme prévu, le professeur Snape devint dur et froid avec ses élèves, au grand dam de Lily. Mais outre sa quasi-cruauté avec ses élèves, il était aux yeux de la jeune mère un père merveilleux.

Un an passa à Poudlard. Les jumeaux avaient déjà un an, et plus ils grandissaient, plus ils ressemblaient à leurs parents. Mais Voldemort avait retrouvé leur trace, et il leur fallait retourner à Godric's Hollow, où ils seraient en sécurité. Ainsi, en plein milieu du mois d'octobre, Severus dû quitter son travail à Poudlard, et ils durent appliquer le sortilège de Fidélitas à la maison. Après avoir penché sur Remus grâce à sa fidélité et à son état de muet, ce fut Wormtail qui fut choisi, choisir Remus étant trop risqué à cause du serpent hypnotiseur, et après avoir pensé à Sirius. Mais il était trop évident. Il valait mieux choisir Wormtail, ce petit être faible et sans défense.

Tout paraissait tranquille et sans danger, Lilium et Harry étaient heureux, et Pettigrow venait chaque jour, au comble de Severus. La maison était des plus sécurisées, et grâce à l'année de travail à Poudlard de Severus, la maison s'était mieux remplie, et les jumeaux avaient leur propre chambre, ce qui permettait à Lily et Severus de s'offrir quelques moments d'intimité en oubliant toutes ces histoires.

La nuit d'Halloween vint, accompagnée d'une lune d'un bleu d'encre brillant loin dans le ciel, illuminant les ruelles décorées de feuilles mortes, le cimetière reposant, les maisons décorées de citrouilles, fantômes, squelettes et autres morts. La lune bleue. Le trente-et-un octobre. Un double événement pour les époux qui fêtaient leur premier anniversaire de mariage, avec en plus une nouvelle lune bleue, lune sous laquelle ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

Tous deux dormaient paisiblement, après un copieux repas, et une nuit chaude à souhait, serrés l'un contre l'autre, nus et amoureux, leur corps dégoulinant de lourdes gouttes de sueur, la taille de Severus emprisonnée par les jambes de Lily. Ils dormaient, paisibles, leurs doigts entrelacés, sans savoir qu'un homme accourait dans l'ombre de la nuit, tétanisé. Il accourait, ses longs cheveux châtains volant au vent sous les brises glacées de la nuit, la respiration saccadée. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison des Snape, il frappa plusieurs coups, et tous deux se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Severus se défit de l'étreinte de son épouse, qui se réveilla dans un grognement, la tête lourde, et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre drapée de lourds rideaux. Il les tira légèrement, pour voir la sombre ruelle noire, et Remus Lupin sur le palier. Quand il se retourna, Lily était à côté de lui, et elle se baissa pour ramasser une chemise de nuit rouge sombre et la mettre ; tandis que Severus prit un pantalon de pyjama noir et une robe de chambre. Tous deux dévalèrent les marches quatre à quatre, Remus frappant toujours à la porte, qui fut ouverte par Severus. Sonné, il trébucha sur le palier, et se releva avec difficulté.

–Remus ?! l'appela Lily d'une voix inquiète.

Elle se tenait aux côtés de Severus, les sourcils froncés, accrochée à son bras, vêtue d'un gilet noir. Lui avait le regard bien plus sombre qu'elle, et serrait fermement sa main dans la sienne.

–C'est... c'est Voldemort ! S'écria-t-il.

Tous deux furent frappés de stupeur. Mais plus parce qu'ils avaient bel et bien entendu Moony, supposé muet depuis la mort de Prongs, parler, que par son annonce.

–Remus ? demanda la jeune rousse. Tu … n'étais pas... _muet ? _

–Oui... et non. C'est compliqué. Mais en tout cas, le sortilège de Fidélitas est détruit, Sirius vous a... trahis... mais Voldemort est là, il arrive !

En effet, car à peine quelques misérables secondes eurent-elles le temps de s'écouler, que le grincement du bois de la barrière résonna dans la nuit. Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour, et la première idée qui vint en tête aux deux parents, fut de courir jusqu'en haut des marches, pour aller voir Lilium et Harry.

–Allez-y, je vais le retenir !

Lily ne se fit pas prier, et accourut dans la cage d'escalier de pin craquant. Severus hésita un instant, et alors qu'une lumière dorée jaillit de la serrure, il se tourna vers le loup-garou.

–Lupin, je t'ais souvent méprisé... Méprisé car tu étais des Maraudeurs. Mais merci.

Il courut rejoindre Lily et ses enfants, et la porte blanche claqua violemment, ses gonds explosant. Remus, baguette en main, la pointant vers la haute silhouette de Lord Voldemort, prêt au combat.

–Dégage de là , pousse-toi !

–Vous ne leur ferez pas de mal, je ne vous laisserais pas les tuer !

La lune, aussi bleue soit-elle, apparut de derrière les noirs nuages qui la cachait. Un de ses rayons filtra à travers une fenêtre, atteignant Remus. Courbé par la douleur, ses membres s'allongèrent, ainsi que sa bouche et son nez, ses vêtements se déchirèrent, ses cheveux se rétractèrent dans son crâne, des crocs vinrent remplacer ses dents, sa peau se grisa... l'homme laissa place à l'homme-loup.

Dans la chambre d'enfant, les deux jumeaux s'étaient réveillés, et des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues par la peur, le sursaut qu'ils avaient eu. Des explosions, des cris retentissaient au rez-de-chaussée. Lily tentait de les rassurer, tandis que Severus, qui avait oublié sa baguette dans sa chambre, tentait de bloquer la porte avec les meubles de la chambre.

–Lilium... Harry... Maman vous aime... Papa vous aime... Soyez braves. Soyez forts...

À la fin de ses murmures, elle déposa un baiser sur leur front, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux. Quand il ne resta plus rien à placer contre la porte, Severus vint les rejoindre, et prit Lilium dans ses bras, tandis que Lily prit Harry. Il la serra contre lui, l'enroulant contre la chaude fourrure de sa robe de chambre. Un silence inquiétant régnait au rez-de-chaussée. Lily se blottit contre son époux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Des larmes qui furent embrassées par les lèvres exsangues de Severus.

Sans le moindre problème, la porte explosa, ainsi que les meubles qui volèrent en éclat. Severus eut juste le temps de donner Lilium à Lily et de protéger sa femme et ses enfants de son propre corps. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra, sa baguette pointée sur eux, il se leva, se retourna, les protégeant de nouveau.

–Nous nous retrouvons de nouveau, murmura-t-il. Pousse-toi !

–Jamais ! Prenez moi à leur place, mais laissez-les !

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers lui, voyant qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un poil, quoi qu'il arrive. Le sortilège de la Mort et son éclair vert émeraude jaillit de sa baguette, frappant Severus de plein fouet. Mais c'est à peine si il tomba. En voyant qu'il avait survécu au sortilège, les deux époux comprirent que Remus était mort, qu'il s'était sacrifié pour ses amis. Hors de lui, il murmura quelques incantations, et de lourds et durs morceaux de plâtre et de bois tombèrent sur Severus, qui s'écroula, inerte. Lily hurla, et les larmes redoublèrent, en voyant le corps de son époux écrasé. Ce fut à son tour de protéger ses enfants, qu'elle serrait dans ses bras.

–Pousse-toi, idiote de Sang-de-Bourbe, ne fais pas la même erreur que ton stupide mari !

–Tuez-moi à leur place, tuez-moi, mais laissez mes enfants en vie ! Supplia-t-elle.

D'autres morceaux du plafond tombèrent, et ce fut Lily qui fut frappée. Les deux jumeaux hurlaient, pleuraient de douleur, tombés à côté de leur mère et de leur père, loin des débris. Le Lord Noir pointa sa baguette sur eux, la rage l'habitant, mais également le désir ardent de tuer. Tuer même des enfants innocents, à peine venus au monde.

–_Avada Kedavra !_

Le sortilège les frappa tous deux. Mais le sacrifice de leurs parents, ainsi que celui de Remus, furent si puissants qu'ils ne reçurent qu'une large cicatrice en forme d'éclair et sanguinolente sur le front, et que l'_Avada _rebondi comme sur un miroir, contre Voldemort. Frappé de stupeur, il s'écroula, et son corps se brisa. Partir. Il était détruit. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il parte loin jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son corps. Il laissa là les corps de Lily et Severus Snape, ainsi que les deux bébés qui hurlaient et pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

Sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette nuit d'Halloween. Le corps gisant de Remus Lupin fut découvert dans le hall de la maison en ruines, et il reposait à présent dans une tombe de pierre noire, où était gravés les mots : « Ci-gît Remus John Lupin. Loup-garou, mort en héros en affrontant Lord Voldemort pour protéger ses amis. », ainsi que sa date de naissance et de mort. Mais ce fut le seul mort de la soirée. Lily et Severus étaient en vie, mais plongés dans un long et grave coma, dans lequel ils étaient toujours.

Les jumeaux Snape avaient grandi, et vivaient chez Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, leur oncle et leur tante. Bien entendu, ils leur avaient caché la véritable mort de leurs parents, leur faisant croire à un accident de voiture, et les maltraitaient. Ils les enfermaient dans un vieux placard sentant le moisi et infesté de toiles d'araignées, à peine assez grand pour les contenir tous deux, et parfois même les privaient de nourriture. Il fallait également compter sur Dudley pour qu'ils reçoivent des coups. Lilium et Harry avaient désormais huit ans, bientôt neuf, et ressemblaient trait pour trait à leurs parents quand ils avaient leur âge. Pétunia les regardait même avec un dégoût non contenu, en voyant que même si Harry était un garçon il était le portrait craché de sa mère, et que Lilium bien qu'une fille, celui de son père. Mais ils avaient bel et bien les yeux de leurs parents, Lilium ceux de sa mère, et Harry ceux de son père.

Un soir glacé de Noël, alors que Londres était enneigé, et décoré de décorations hivernales chaleureuses, seul un bâtiment était vide et terne. Un bâtiment ébranlé de vieilles briques rouges, qui au contraire de ce que les Moldus pensaient, était en faites l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Quelques Guérisseurs étaient au chevet des Snape, surveillant leur coma, leur prodiguant des soins. Ils avaient le visage creux, le teint si pâle qu'on aurait cru des cadavres, mais surtout, étaient parfaitement immobiles. Leur cœur ne battait presque plus. Tous les Guérisseurs sortirent, désespérant qu'ils ne s'éveillent un jour.

Une jeune femme resta, son regard attiré comme par un aimant par le corps inanimé de Severus. Il lui semblait l'avoir vu bouger. Mais après de longues secondes d'inspection, elle dû admettre que non. Mais lorsqu'elle compta sortir pour la seconde fois, il bougea bel et bien. Elle se précipita à son chevet, le souffle court. Il bougea deux doigts, avant de battre fébrilement des paupières. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, laissant voir son regard vague et brumeux, ainsi que ses deux iris noirs.

Un an plus tard, Severus fût autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital, presque entièrement rétabli. Mais il ne voulait pas. Et pour cause, sa bien-aimée ne s'était toujours pas éveillée. Les Médicomages lui avait tout dit à propos de cette nuit : la mort de Remus qui fut décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, événement important pour la communauté, étant désormais le premier lycanthrope à en être décoré ; la trahison de Sirius Black ; l'assassinat de Peter Pettrigrow ; les jumeaux, toujours en vie aux dernières nouvelles, qui avaient survécus à Voldemort ; celui-ci qui avait disparu de la communauté magique ; le sacrifice de Lily... Étrangement, à l'évocation de la dite trahison, Severus protesta, précisant que c'était Pettigrow le traître. Mais sa déclaration ne fut jamais prise en compte, le ministère ayant utilisé comme prétexte qu'il venait de sortir d'un long et dur coma, et qu'il était encore sonné.

L'ex-professeur de potions reprit avec difficulté son travail à Poudlard, en tant que professeur de potions. Mais il était tiraillé. Les Dursley avaient quitté le 4 Privet Drive, avec ses enfants, et depuis, plus personne n'avait de nouvelles d'eux. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de son sang, le fruit de ses entrailles et de celles de Lily. Ils avaient disparu dans le néant, dans l'ombre.

Évidement, il redevint vite le professeur noir et cruel, terreur des cachots. Savoir sa femme toujours en danger de mort, le rendait chaque seconde plus aigri. La perte de ses enfants ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses.

Huit nouvelles années s'étaient écoulées. Severus était parvenu à retrouver Lilium et Harry, en mauvaise santé certes, complètement ignorants de toute vérité certes également, mais en vie. Lorsqu'ils furent retrouvés, dans un coin perdu d'Angleterre, suite à la faillite de Vernon Dursley dont l'entreprise avait coulé, ils avaient déjà douze ans. Douze ans, et ils avaient non seulement le visage de leurs parents, mais également tout ce qui leur appartenait : Lilium les cheveux gras et ébouriffés de Severus, sa posture élancée, sa taille maigre, son nez crochu, les mêmes mouvements, la voix doucereuse ; et Harry avait le même sourire que sa mère, le même nez, les mêmes pommettes saillantes, la même gentillesse, la même joie de vivre... Tout ce qui pouvait redonner le sourire au visage terne et battu de leur père, qui dès lors, avait refait toute leur éducation, et leur avait redonné une vie.

Trois nouvelles années s'étaient écoulées. Les jumeaux avaient désormais seize ans, et avaient fini leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Seize ans, et un jour terne et gris de mai, Lily s'éveilla avec lenteur et lourdeur de son coma. Quel âge avait-elle désormais ? Trente-cinq ans. Trente-cinq ans, et durant ces quatorze dernières années, on l'avait privée de ses enfants et de son époux. Ce fût pour elle le même manège qu'à Severus, on lui expliqua exactement la même chose qu'à lui. Mais elle s'en moquait. La première chose qu'elle demanda fut : « Où sont mes enfants ? Où est mon mari ? ». Mais elle ne reçut en guise de réponse, que l'invitation d'aller à Poudlard.

Poudlard en question, n'était, lorsque Lily arriva quelques jours plus tard, plus qu'un flambeau géant. Les toits, les murs étaient calcinés. Des ruines jonchaient le parvis de la noble école. Des brèches brisaient le sol. Il était clair qu'une guerre s'y était déroulée, et il y a peu.

Lily apprit de Minerva MacGonagall, fraîchement promue directrice de Poudlard, que Lilium et Harry avaient été retrouvés par Severus il y a quatre ans. Lilium avait été envoyée à Serpentard, et Harry à Gryffondor. Severus avait veillé sur eux, en bon père aimant et protecteur. Elle apprit que Voldemort était revenu il y a plus de deux ans. Albus avait confié la mission d'espion à Severus, qui avait été contraint d'accepter. Le vieux directeur avait été tué par Bellatrix Lestrange, Drago Malefoy ayant échoué à sa mission. Severus avait tout fait pour protéger leurs enfants, même le cœur sanguinolent et battu par l'inconscience de Lily. Une guerre s'était bel et bien déroulée au début du mois, entraînant les deux jumeaux. Par la faute de l'orgueil du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous deux furent embarqués dans une guerre pour la survie, et par la même faute, découvrirent qu'ils étaient amenés à le tuer.

À chaque seconde de récit, son cœur battait bien trop fort, au point qu'il manqua de nombreuses fois de briser sa cage thoracique. À chaque mot, Lily ne cessait de demander où étaient ses trois raisons de vivre. Minerva lui répondait en continuant ses explications : tandis que Harry se liait d'amitié à Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, Lilium suivait sans le savoir les traces de son père, se damnant de ses erreurs. Elle en fut même capturée par les Mangemorts après une dure dispute avec les trois amis, qui l'avait contrainte à fuir, mais elle s'était fait rattrapée par ses ennemis. Son père, au péril de sa propre vie, avait réussi à la libérer, à la sauver, mais elle avait été torturée sans pitié, et elle avait frôlé la folie, l'aliénation.

Au début du mois, Voldemort avait prit d'assaut Poudlard, en apprenant que les jumeaux étaient à la quête des Horcruxes, et en avait détruit plusieurs. Plusieurs personnes avaient quitté ce monde durant cette guerre. En voulant sauver ses enfants, Severus fut attaqué par Voldemort, qui lâcha sur lui son python hypnotiseur, le dernier Horcruxe, appelé Nagini. Il avait été attaqué du haut de la falaise du Lac Noir, et avait été grièvement blessé. Lilium était avec lui, alors que Harry était aux prises à l'intérieur de l'école. Elle était avec lui, et ce fut elle qui partit l'aider, alors qu'il était en grave hémorragie. Mais Nagini l'attaqua à son tour. La femelle serpent lui fit les mêmes dommages qu'à son père, détruisant par la même occasion sans le savoir, la part d'âme de Voldemort en elle. Severus, se battant une dernière fois pour sa fille, se releva, mais le serpent lui avait asséné un nouveau coup de crochets en pleine gorge, qui le fit tomber en arrière, jusqu'aux profondeurs du lac. Lilium perdit la vie en même temps que son père, les dernières larmes coulant sur ses joues, tombant contre la falaise sans pour autant tomber dans le lac, sans rejoindre le corps de son père qu'elle aimait tant, bien qu'ils n'avaient passé que trop peu de temps ensemble.

Harry avait survécu jusque là. En voyant sa sœur morte, déchiré par le malheur et le désespoir, il comprit que l'âme de Voldemort l'avait bien plus affectée que lui. Mais ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas rajouter, il l'apprit quand même, en voyant une dernière fois le corps de Severus sombrer dans les noires abysses du lac, emporté jusqu'au fond dans ses courants. Il comprit que c'était désormais à lui d'en finir. L'amour de ses parents et de sa sœur lui permettant encore de marcher et de faire battre son cœur, il se rendit à Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite. L'esprit des trois personnes qu'il aimait tant l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'au moment où l'_Avada Kedavra _s'abattit de nouveau sur lui. Mais il y avait survécu.

Mais Voldemort n'en était pas moins détruit pour autant. Il y avait survécu, et désormais, il était libre du poids de l'âme mutilée du mage noir. Ce fut le combat final. Fini les morts, fini de voir les cadavres de Fred, de Tonks, de Colin Crivey, de son père, de sa sœur... c'en était fini. Mais l'ultime sortilège de la mort les frappa tous deux. C'est ainsi que le dernier survivant, le dernier Élu, trépassa, allant rejoindre son père et sa jumelle dans le royaume de la paix et du repos éternel.

Sans un mot, Lily quitta MacGonagall, les larmes aux yeux. Elle quitta l'enceinte de Poudlard, le pas lourd, se dirigeant jusqu'au Lac Noir. Si elle s'était réveillée rien que quelques jours plus tôt, elle aurait pu revoir ses enfants, l'homme qu'elle aimait, leur dire une dernière fois à quel point elle les aimait. Mais ils étaient tous les trois partis. Elle était entièrement seule, avec sa douleur.

Le lac reposait, paisible, comme si aucune guerre ne s'y était déroulée. Lily ôta sa cape de son cou, la jeta au sol, et regarda longtemps la paisible étendue d'eau. Elle se trouvait exactement au même endroit où elle et Severus venaient étant adolescents. Et dire qu'il reposait à jamais dans cette prison d'eau. Sa vision du lac changea rapidement, passant de lieu fascinant où elle et son amour venaient, enlacés, au statut de tombe noire.

Ses bottes vinrent rejoindre sa cape, et pieds nus, elle s'avança dans la dite tombe, de lourdes larmes cuisantes roulant sur ses joues blanches, allant s'écraser sur la terre morte jusqu'aux vaguelettes de l'eau glacée. Le vent glacé souffla dans ses cheveux roux à son passage. Il souffla comme une voix. Une voix douce et froide, appartenant à Severus, et même à sa fille. Une voix qui l'appela. Elle s'avança à pas lourds dans le lac, ses vêtements trempés, l'eau glacée lui brûlant la peau. Elle s'avança jusqu'aux genoux, jusqu'aux cuisses, jusqu'aux côtes, jusqu'à la poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus pied depuis longtemps, les larmes redoublant de nombre et de volume. Ses trois seules et uniques raisons de vivre étaient parties.

Bientôt, alors que l'eau lui arrivait au nez, et que sous ses yeux il n'y avait plus que la surface noire du lac, elle ne parvint plus à respirer. Sans prendre sa respiration, elle plongea la tête sous l'eau. Ses yeux se fermèrent une dernière fois. Ils virent la lumière, bien que terne et morte, une dernière fois. Elle sombra dans les ténèbres du lac.

Quiconque se serait aventuré dans les abysses du Lac Noir aurait pu voir le cadavre putréfié d'un homme tout de noir vêtu, et celui d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux auburn, tout aussi putréfié, l'un contre l'autre, reposant, le visage paisible, leurs vêtements flottant sous l'effet des vaguelettes, leurs doigts enlacés.

Quiconque se serait aventuré dans la forêt aurait pu voir dans une clairière ensoleillée, un grand cerf à la fière ramure enlacer une biche gracile, tous deux embrassant deux faons joyeux, heureux, formant une famille unie.


End file.
